


The New King of Auradon

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Malice has been married with Audrey but after Ben and Chad are openly together, Audrey is the New Queen of Auradon, since she is the only one that can produce heirs from the Three Golden Royal Families. So Malice is going to be crowned King but he is so nervous and doesn't know if he will be a good king and take the pressure.





	The New King of Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't own Descendants, only Malice. This is a one shot.

Narrator pov

Malice was pacing back and forth nervously in the Prepare Room behind the Cathedral Castle. Today he was going to be crowned King of Auradon. He never expected to be in the first place. If you had told him, the first day he arrived here, that he would be King, he would have killed you. But he has chosen good and all because of Audrey, who unexpectedly became Queen, three days after their marriage. And all because of his sister and Ben were never together. They were pretending. All their friends. Evie and Doug, Jay and Jordan, Carlos and Jane, Mal and Ben, Chad and Lonnie, and Mal and Ben weren't couples. It was something no one expected. But when a reporter caught Ben and Chad Charming making out behind a tree and released it on the newspaper, everything went down. It was also revealed that Evie and Mal were a couple as well. Doug and Lonnie were together but they had helped them with their lies. Few days later, Jay and Carlos, and Jordan and Jane were openly together too. The Council was furious. Ben and Chad's families accepted them, (though Beast and Charming were persuaded by Belle and Cinderella) but not the council. They could be co-kings since gay marriage was legal but they couldn't have heirs. So Audrey was decided to be the New Queen. Few weeks later, Malice would be crowned King as well. That was the plan. And that day arrived. He remembered himself not talking to his friends/siblings, Audrey ignored them too. They were angry they did not tell them. But both couldn't held a grudge against their family. Malice wished he still had Isle on him. There, he wouldn't even look someone that betrayed him again (if he lived to say the tale) but now he had turned softy. He loved every moment though. But now they were back to normal.

So how is my favorite brother doing? Mal said entering the building with Evie while holding hands, making Malice smile at them.

Mal, I am your only brother. Malice said nervously.

Malice, Evie said with worry, are you okay?

Sure, why would I have something bothering me? He chuckled faintly. Then, Ben and Chad entered the building alongside Jay and Carlos, and Jordan and Jane.

How is our best friend doing? Jay smirked.

Nervous? Chad asked.

Suddenly, panic seemed to wash over Malice. He couldn't breath and started sweating, and his eyes were glowing.

Malice, what's wrong? Mal came close to her twin to see if he was okay. Evie and Jane approached him too.

I c-c-c-can't breath, Malice panted. Stay away, he yelled when he saw everyone getting around him.

He was panicking, and couldn't breath. Him. Malice, the ex-Master of All Evil as his mother told him, was nervous. He would have laughed just yesterday.

M, take big breaths, Ben told him. He chuckled at the nickname. The girls called his sister M, while the boys called him, M. He was still so nervous. He followed his 'brother's' advice. And felt a bit better but still was sweating.

Then the door opened and it was Audrey with her crown on the head. She became pale when she saw how paper white, her husband was.

What happened, she said worryingly while she rushed to her soul mate's side. 

Audrey take off the crown, Mal told her softly, it makes him nervous.

Audrey did as she was told. What happened, babe.

What if I am not good enough. What if I end up like the Evil Queen or Prince John. Did you forget I am Maleficent's son/ I could turn evil by having so much power. Malice said on a rush.

Malice, I thought we were out of labels for years. You are not your mother nor Maleficent's son. You are Malice. You are your own self, not a belonging nor your parent. Chad said and the Auradonians nodded.

Your heart is gold as the sun, bro, do not forget this. Carlos said.

You will protect Auradon like you protected us for 16 years on the Isle. Evie said firmly.

And after it, Mal said smiling at her brother.

Exactly, babe, you will be the best King this place ever saw. They haven't many so far anyway. Audrey said to break the tension, and seems it worked. 

Malice seemed to take his color skin back. His eyes took the bright emerald shine, from the paleness they had before. Suddenly a big confidence rushed the room. 

So, we are going to go to a coronation, aren't we? Malice smiled making the others burst into laughter, tears falling from shaking.

What? Malice said stunned.

Nothing, Audrey smiled taking Malice's face on her hands and kissed him passionately. Let's go.

Umm, you are nasty, your Majesty. He chuckled. 

Oh shut up, she playfully punched him on the arm.


End file.
